Wanting More
by XxAnimeLovers96xX
Summary: Lab and Castor are a couple, they had done nothing much and Lab wanted more. So what will Lab do? ;D
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lab and Castor are a couple, they had done nothing much and Lab wanted more. So what will Lab do? ;D

Dawn: Etto H-hi, This is kinda my first written FanFiction. D-do enjoy it! Please note its XxNaughtyDemonxX here! This is my new account for this story

Disclaimer : I do'nt own 07-Ghost ...Sadly~

* * *

><p>There was a Light Purple hair guy standing in the garden, known as the Nice and kind hearted guy among all the Priest and all. But he has a Boyfriend, Castor. Until now their relationship had being kept from the others as not to destroy Lab "Inoccent " appearance to others.(Besides Being a Priest having the same sex as your parther seems wrong and well...Not nice i guess.. But still they are a cute couple!...Ern.. On with the story)<p>

They had done nothing much up to now, only kissing and hugs. But Lab wanted more, not knowing how to tell this to Castor. While Lab was still in his garden taking care of his Plants, flowes and so. Castor, came wandering into the Garden.

"Hey there Lab~" Said Castor bringing the Purple hair guy for a hug.

"O-oh hey there Castor" blushing at their closeness Suddenly an idea pop up into Lab minds~~ (I wonder what is it ;D)

"Hey, Castor-san could you come to my room later?"

"B-but there are alot of work to be done, i am not so su-"

"Come'on Castor-san~~" Lab said, pouting and showing his cute puppy eyes at him.(Works all the time~)

Castor was already blushing at Lab cute looks, "Well~ I guess work could wait awhile~"

"Oi, Got to go back to work. Castor?" Frau shouted while looking for the Red hair guy.

"Ah need to go, see you at night." While Castor quickly place a kiss on Lab forehead and he parted away from him.

Leaving the Purple Hair guy alone, and up to his "little" mischief~

* * *

><p>Dawn: What will Lab do ne~? :33 Btw Gomene that its so short ne! -bows non-stop- Gomene Gomene Gomene Gomene! Gomene if the tense and spellings are bad ne!...-bows again- GGOMMNENEE-<p>

Red Yuki: -Kicks Dawn- Just ingore that Crazy girl... Btw Do look forward to the next Chapter~ And Dawn DO WRITE IT LONGER AND BETTER!

Dawn: H-hai! RXR ne minna-san. Thkz alot.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary:Lab and Castor are a couple, they had done nothing much and Lab wanted more. So what will Lab do? ;D

Dawn: Q.Q.. Hope its ok this time ne.. Feel free to read it! Please note its XxNaughtyDemonxX here! This is my new account for this story.

Disclaimer: I do'nt own 07-Ghost.

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

"Oi, Got to go back to work. Castor?" Frau shouted while looking for the Red hair guy.

"Ah need to go, see you at night." While Castor quickly place a kiss on Lab forehead and he parted away from him.

Leaving the Purple Hair guy alone, and up to his "little" mischief~

* * *

><p>Later on.<p>

"Oh man, paperworks are really tiring me out~ Maybe its time to read por-"

Soon enough Frau recevie a "nice" hit on his head by his Red hair friend.

"Ehem!" Said Castor adjusting his glasses while staring at his friend.

"Jeez fine!"

"Lets hurry up finish all these paperwork." Castor said, as he quickly rushes through the paper.

Around 40 minutes later.

The amount of Paperworks were lessen but still there were at least, I REPEAT at least one more heap of papers to work on.

Castor sigh, as he stared at the heap of Paperworks. He just could'nt keep his Lab waiting.

Thus, he stood up. "Oi, Frau i have a favour. Could u finish up the rest of the Paperwor-"

"NEVER!" Frau said while making a cross with his hands, as a Porn book dropped out of his coat.

There was total silence, only a heart racing sound could be heard.

Castor twitched and stared at Frau.

"O-oi..I HAVE BEING DOING ALL THE WORK!" As he took heavy steps towards Frau, who was already shivering.

"C-calm dow-" Before Frau could finish his sentence. Castor was alreadying stepping on him.

"DO. ALL. THE. REST. OF. THE. WORK. OR. ELSE." Castor smirk.

Poor Frau was already shivering as he nodded his head.

Castor then left poor Frau kissing Mother Earth all alone.

Quickly, Castor rush towards his Purple hair partner.

Soon enough he reach Lab room, the red hair guy was already out of breathe.

He knocked the door, while panting.

Slowly the door open,

as a thin strand of red substance came dripping down from Castor nose.

Blood.

* * *

><p>Dawn: O.O Ettoo-<p>

Red Yuki: -reads it- What the hell is with the ending for this Chapter?

Dawn: C-chill down! Ah! -dodges flying books-

Red Yuki: Jeez, write better for the next Chapter.

Dawn: H-hai ! Minna-san RxR ne! Thkz for reading! -bows-


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Lab and Castor are a couple, they had done nothing much and Lab wanted more. So what will Lab do? ;D

Dawn: It has being awhile I uploaded ne~ Hope ya enjoy it! Please note its XxNaughtyDemonxX here! This is my new account for this story.

And...At last i remember to type the summary of it in every chapters and the Recaps of previous chapter~ Thkz for the advice ne Sanjikuu.

And as well as Empirical-Pursuit, Lunarady and I-AIN'T-GONNA-TELL-YOU-MY-NAME . Thanks for the reviews in my old Account: XxNaughtyDemonxX

Disclaimer: I don't own 07-Ghosts.

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

He knocked the door, while panting.

Slowly the door open,

as a thin strand of red substance came dripping down from Castor nose.

Blood.

* * *

><p>"A-aaah" Lab moaned softly.<p>

"Oh my god." Castor thought as he hold on to his nose to stop his major nosebleed.

There it was, Castor Lover; Lab was on the floor with his short messy purple hair, wearing Castor shirt which look big on him.

"W-wait a minute, Lab is wearing my shirt?" Castor thought more into it and quickly stuffing more tissues into his nose.

The baggy shirt on Lab had a few buttons which were unbutton. However there were a couple of towels and clothes covering his small soft chest from Castor sight. As Lab slowly looked up to see his lover with his cute big eyes.

Lab blushs and quickly stand up, while trying to get the out of the mess of clothes and towels that were dropped on him earlier on.

"O-oh no, it was not suppose to turn out like this, I wanted to give Castor-san a more thrilling suprise.." Lab thought about it as he pout softly, Without knowing that his actions of Falling-down-and-being-all-messy-and-cute had already made Castor heart skip a beat.

As they awkwardly stare at each other for some moments not knowing what to do next.

"A-aano Castor-san" Lab spoken as he wanted to break the silence between them.

"Hmm?" Castor say as he took a couple of steps towards Lab.

Lab quickly hug Castor, as he snuggle into his lover warm arms. Castor may seems like a geek, bookworm guy but still he is not lacking the looks.

"Ne ne, Castor-san I want you to feel me.." Lab purr as he remove Castor glasses and lick his lips.

Castor on the other hand was already groaning but decided to let Lab take the lead.

Lab slowly started to unbutton Castor shirt and lick his well toned chest as more of his chest were expose. CAstor groan as he felt two small hand cup his face, he quickly bent down and started to kiss Lab softly not wanting to scare him.

Lab look at Castor with those Cute, Innocent eyes, pleading for more touches.

Castor just could'nt hold backy anymore as carry Lab in his arm and started to make their way to the bed. Pinning Lab down while he took our his oversize which was on Lab minute ago. He look down at the smaller figure below him, While Lab was blushing so hard as he close his eyes feeling uneasy.

"Come'on Lab~ Don't close your eyes." Castor say Huskily, as he bend down and took Lab lips onto his. Lab respond back and place his hand on his shoulder while the other hand played with his soft red hair.

Knowing that Lab was feeling better, Castor lick his lips hungrly wanting an entrance. Lab give in and slightly parted his lips, as Castor slowly slip his tongue in and started to lick their tongue together. Lab moan at this new feelings of a different touch, while Castor continues to explore Lab mouth moving every iches not wanting to miss a spot to have a taste of his lover. The purple hair guy was already all flushed.

Thinking that it was enough, he slip out his tongue, leaving his lover panting for the need of fresh air. The red hair guy bought his hand and lightly pinch his nipples, while earning a loud moan from Lab.

"You like it don't cha?~" Castor say while having a smirk.

Feeling red, Lab pout.

"Hold'on its supposed to be more on top of Castor-san" Lab thought and quickly kicked Castor leg softly and push the shocked Castor on the bed. While the smaller figure tries to pin the the bigger figure down.

The shocked red hair guy simply chuckle at the purple hair guy cute actions, as he lifted his head and kiss Lab on his lips.

Lab broke the kiss as he crawled down slighty as he tried to remove Castor shirt which was unbutton moments ago. Seeing that Lab was having some trouble with it, he got up allowing Lab to have a more easiler time to remove the shirt.

With one distraction ,out of the way. Lab begin to start the fun, he licked his lover ear and slowly went down to his neck and he bite Castor neck.

The red hair guy moaned out Lab name as the red bite was left on his neck; Love Bite.

"Eh,Castor-san sounds cute." Lab stated it out bluntly, Causing Castor to blush.

The red hair guy try to use his fringe to cover the blush which was form on his cheeks, however Lab saw it and smile.

While continuing the fun, The purple hair guy begin to lick the red hair guy untouch nipples, licking and sucking it slowly as he saw Castor expessions.

"A-aahh, Laabb. Y-your gonna g-get it-"

"Come'on, Castor-san don't cha like it~?" Lab say huskily while licking Castor nipples, trying to follow what Castor say eariler on.

Castor groaned out loud as he regain back his strength and tackle Lab down, being above his Lover;Castor bend down and bite Lab neck as he uses his finger and rub his nipples. While he enjoy hearing the sweet moans from his Lab.

"Hmm~ Moan more Lab~"

"A-ahh, C-castor-san."

Castor stop teasing Lab as he lick his lover neck, and inhaling in Lab sweet scents.

Lab pants and sighed, while using his hand to trace a line down from Castor neck to his abs.

"Castor-san really he well built ne." Lab thought as he wonder off into building sandcastles in the air.

Castor stare at Lab day dreaming as he carry Lab and place him in his lap, Shocked Lab at last had woken up from his daydreaming hug Castor. As he lick Castor stomach slowly but seducing lower and lower.

When he reach lower, he look further down and saw a bulge in his lover pants.

A bulge.

Lab flushed as he start to think about just how big it was and how it would fit inside. And yes he learn about all these from reading Frau books, books about guy love which were hidden.(Even though the books were for Frau to read to learn more about 'it' for his Teito.) Lab thought more into it as he face turn into more and more red than ever, as red as a tomato.

Lab gulped, as he crawl off his Lover lap, got off the the bed clumsily as he grab Castor over-sized shirt. He wear it on and run out of the room, and very quickly i must add.

Leaving poor Castor half-naked on the bed wondering,

"My my, I so gotta' thanks him for this." Castor purr, knowing where Lab learn all these from.

Frau.

* * *

><p>Dawn: Yesh! Its done~~ Well, it would depend on you! The Reviews if you would like me to continue or to end it here. Thanks for reading anyway!<p>

Hope ya enjoy it and sorry for the wrong tense or spellings.

XxNaughtyDemonxX


End file.
